mortimer_snerd_film_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mortimer Snerd 2
Miortimer Snerd 2 'is an upcoming 2021 Youtube film.It's the sequel to ''Mortimer Snerd:The Curse of the Were Rabbit ''and the second installment in the franchise.The film was directed and written by Mortimer Snerd and Charlie McCarthy.Snerd,McCarthy,and Sidesaddle reprised their roles from the previous film. Snerd initially envisioned the film as a direct-to-video sequel,but after reviewing each reel he upgraded it to a YouTube release. Snerd and McCarthy returned to direct the film.The film is scheduled to be released on June 26,2021. ''Mortimer Snerd 3''is ''scheduled to be released on June 9,2023. ''Mortimer Snerd 4 ''is scheduled to be released on June 21,2025. Plot Two years after the events of the previous film,Mortimer Snerd rides on his new mule and explores and maps unexplored lands.Mortimer and Sally soon develop a relationship after Sally finds out about much Mortimer feels about her and what he did and what he gave up doing just to talk to her. Now showing that he is a good leader to his friends,he is being pressed by his grandfather Pops,who is the town vicar,to be the next in line for chieftain,although Mortimer and Charlie are unsure if he is truly ready for the opportunity.While investigating a burnt forest, Mortimer and Sally discover the remains of a fort encased in trees and meet a dangerous group of mule vehicle hunters.One of the trappers,Jimmy,blames the two for the destruction of their fort's and attempts to steal Mortimer's and Sally's vehicles' for their leader,W.C. Fields,who attempts to steal and rebuild all mule's and four wheeler's into one big vehicle for himself and his crew. Mortimer and Sally escape and warn Pops and Donald about the plot Fields is amassing. Pops and Donald order everyone to fortify their home and prepare for battle.Mortimer and Charlie,however,refuse to believe that war is inevitable,and they ride off to talk to Fields.Pops stops them,he explains that he met Fields while he through him doing comedy gigs at gatherings for chiefs,and that once he found out that he was going to be replaced,he had his team set fire to hall,with Pops being the sole survivor. Undeterred by this, Mortimer and Charlie ride off in search for Fields to try and talk sense into him. They meet a mule-rider,Gran,who is revealed to be Mortimer and Charlie's long lost grandmother. She explains that she,like them, could bring herself to fight.After being carried off in an invasion,she spent years fixing up abandon mule's and four wheeler's with some of her new friends under the control of her friend Umberto who the call the alpha who can control mule's and almost all of the four wheeler's with a scepter.Pops and Donald track Mortimer and Charlie to the nest,where Pops discovers his that his wife is alive.Meanwhile, Sally and the other's force Jimmy to lead them to Fields. Fields captures them and,learning of their homes mules and four wheeler's,sends his armada over to Gran's nest to attack,while the rider's escape with Jimmy's help. At the nest, a battle ensues between the mule-riders,Gran's friends,and Fields and his armada,during which Fields' reveals that he plans on becoming the new alpha and challenge's Umberto. The two fight,ending with Fields killing his opponent,obtaining Umberto's scepter,becoming the new alpha,and seizes control of all of the mule's and four wheeler's to make them remote control and they hypnotically obey.Mortimer and Charlie try to persuade Fields to end all of the violence he wants,but Fields orders them to be killed. Mortimer's mule,under the control of the scepter,approaches Mortimer and Charlie and speeds up to run them over, but Pops pushes them out of the way and is killed instead. Fields momentarily relinquishes control of the mule,but Mortimer drives it away in despair.Fields maroon's Mortimer and the rest on the island and rides Mortimer's mule,again under control of the scepter,to lead his army to conquer their home. Pops is given a Viking funeral and Mortimer,now having lost both his grandfather and his vehicle,is unsure of what to do. Gran encouragingly tells him that he alone can unite humans and mule's and four wheeler's. Inspired by her words and his grandfather's, Mortimer returns to their home to stop Fields. The group ride two on two on three four wheeler's,due to the scepter only being able to control almost all of them,back home. They find that Fields has attacked their home and taken control of all of the vehicle's. Mortimer and Charlie confront Fields and their brainwashed mule while the other's try knock the scepter away from Fields.Mortimer and Charlie free their mule from the scepter's control,much to Fields surprise.Mortimer and Charlie briefly separate Fields from the scepter and confront Fields on the ground,but he uses the scepter to encase them in ice.However, the mule blast's the ice away,revealing that Mortimer and Charlie are unharmed.They then challenge Fields and his vehicle,blasting him with a dart gun repeatedly,which breaks the scepter's control from all the vehicle's,who go back to their owner's and stand against Fields and making Mortimer's mule the new alpha.All of the riders repeatedly fire dart guns at Fields' hand until Mortimer and Charlie fire a final massive dart, making the scepter free itself from his hand. Finally realizing that it is in the hand of evil,the scepter yanks itself free causing Fields to fall off his vehicle into the water,supposedly drowning. The townspeople celebrate their victory and Mortimer is made chieftain. Afterwards,their land undergoes repairs,with Mortimer feeling confident and secure that he and his friends can protect it. Cast * Mortimer Snerd: a creative and absent minded inventor who is best friends with Charlie McCarthy * Charlie McCarthy:Mortimer's brave and intelligent best friend * Sally Sidesaddle:a brave cowgirl and Mortimer's girlfriend * W.C. Fields:a powerful ex-comedian who hates mule vehicles and the rival of Mortimer and Charlie * Donald Trump:the president of the United States and friend of Mortimer Snerd Production '''Development On April 23,2019,the sequel was announced.It was confirmed that Snerd and McCarthy would return to direct and that they,along with Sally Sidesaddle,would reprise their roles.It was also announced that W.C. Fields had joined the cast as a rival to Mortimer and Charlie. Casting The original cast members will reprise there roles. Release The film was originally scheduled for a September 10,2022 release,but it was moved up to June 26,2021 as Snerd felt that the 2022 release date was too late. Sequels Main articles:Mortimer Snerd 3 and Mortimer Snerd 4 Snerd announced that there would be a third film.The film will be direct by Snerd and McCarthy again and will be released on June 9,2023. A second and final sequel,''Mortimer Snerd 4,''is scheduled to be released on June 21,2025.